Guardian Angel
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Danny Fenton and Co. adopt a new friend that they have known for a while, but learn about a strange past, but can be very beneficial to Danny. DxS OCxS Chapter 6 finally up! Ben has a new power!
1. New Friend?

**Alright here we go newest action adventure romance story coming at ya! Basic plotline here is that the gang adopts a new friend with a strange past. hint hint he has some super powers, but thats for later chapters for you to find out. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of Butch Hartman's charcters, Danny, Sam, Tuck, Paulina, Dash etc. just Ben, he's my character.**

**Enjoy**

**Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 1 **

**New Friend?**

"Damn it, why did God have to make Monday's?" Danny said while climbing up the steps into school talking to Tucker.

"To give us a sneak peek of what hell would be like…" Tucker replied with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"Oh c'mon Danny! Monday's aren't all that bad. I mean, it beats that fight you had with the Men in White last night." Sam said with a smirk, but immediately blushed realizing that she just busted out some serious unintentional rhyming.

"Yea… but still, I don't like 'em." The trio of best friends wandered towards their lockers, which were conveniently located in the same hallway, and close enough to still engage their conversation about Tucker's newest PDA. Well, actually, Tucker was talking about his PDA, the listening portion of the conversation was apparently optional as Danny and Sam started a new conversation, leaving Tucker rambling to his locker door as he shut it.

Danny was chatting with Sam with the precious few minutes before Lancer's class started about their social status. As always, Danny was much more paranoid about this than Sam.

"Danny, don't worry about it alright? Why are you so worried about popularity, it doesn't give you friends. At least not real ones. That's why I'm goth. I don't care what people think, and I can find my true friends for liking me what's in here" Sam said while placing her finger on her left temple on her face. "Not what I'm wearing or what I look like. Don't you see Danny? If you end up changing for people, you just loose your individuality, which is all you got!"

By this time in the conversation Danny had lost all interest since she was reciting the same speech verbatim as she does almost everyday to him. So he nodded his head pretending to agree, and glancing his eyes around, spotting a familiar person, but not quite sure who he was.

"…and that's why popularity stinks."

"Yea, thanks Sam. Hey who is that?" Danny asked Sam pointing his finger over to a boy of similar age opening his locker.

"Oh him? I think his name is Ben. I don't know his last name."

"He looks so familiar. Where have I seen him before?"

"He was in some of our classes last year in 8th grade. He was pretty quiet. Smart guy I hear, but sort of shy."

"Hmm…" Danny suddenly remembered who Ben was. His name was Ben Harrington, he remembered that he was indeed shy and smart. Didn't have many friends either. Suddenly Danny felt a little bit of pity towards Ben, and walked up to him.

"Hey…" Danny said a little nervously.

"Oh, hey how's it going?" Ben replied with a smile that showed off some very nice looking teeth.

"Oh, not much, I just couldn't help but notice that you…uh…" Danny was nervous and didn't want to sound too awkward, but was doing a poor job. "…got a new schedule."

For indeed Ben was holding onto a piece of paper with his new order of classes, he had highlighted them in order to remember the order.

"Oh, yea, I did. I had to request a change because they didn't put me in advanced geometry."

"You're in advanced geometry? Wow, you must be pretty smart huh, Ben."

Ben was rather shocked that Danny knew his name, but he snapped out of it and replied, "Oh, well I try hard, and I guess regular geometry was too easy." Ben said with a humble voice and a small smile on his face.

Danny didn't expect him to be this open, he always thought Ben was a shy person, but he seemed so comfortable talking with him. Danny smiled back and just sort of studied his face.

Ben Harrington had a rounded face, was tan and had some very dark brown hair, and from a distance could be mistaken for black. His eyes were also dark brown. He had a rather clear face, not as much acne as most freshmen guys.

"So where you going now… Danny… is it?" Ben's remark shook Danny out of a spaced out trance.

"Uh, Mr. Lancer's English."

"Hey me too!" Ben glanced at he watch and looked back up with some alarm in his eyes. "C'mon Danny we better go, we're gonna be late."

Danny looked back at Sam who was watching the entire time and looked back at Ben. "You go ahead I'll see you in class."

"Alright, see you Danny!" Ben replied while walking quite briskly to English.

Danny and Sam started following him to the direction of that class. It was a fun coincidence that they all had the same class together.

"So what were you talking with Harrington about?" Sam asked a little befuddled.

"Oh, just some small talk, he has English with us now." Danny said, answering Sam's question.

"Oh, cool. He seems pretty nice."

"He's very nice, I never would have thought it… he wasn't that shy either."

"Really? He always seemed like a big loner last year." Sam said.

"Well, I guess it's just that we didn't know him that well. I mean, look at you! No one would suspect you are happy, fun, cheerful, etc. I mean, you're goth, and not many people want to get to know you."

Sam got a little perturbed at this remark as they walked into their classroom just as the bell rang. But she knew that his intentions were good and just smiled back. They took their seats as Ben was up with Mr. Lancer explained about his schedule change.

As the class started to settle down, Mr. Lancer stood up from his chair and made an announcement.

"I have an announcement class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Ben Harrington."

Ben smiled at the class glanced in the direction of Sam, Danny and Tucker and then wandered his eyes around the students.

"Hey, he said in a deep voice that was somewhat quiet and timid."

Sam leaned over to her left and whispered into Danny's ear, "I thought you said he wasn't that shy…"

Danny replied back saying that he was. Danny was a little confused about Ben's sudden shyness but let it pass as he took the empty seat behind him, next to Tucker.

"Hey Danny," Ben said with a smile on his face and a surprising enthusiasm that made Sam even more confused.

"Hey Ben… these are my friends Sam, and Tucker."

"Nice to meet you." Ben replied with a genuine smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Class went on as normal, with nobody paying attention to the pudgy English teacher. For some reason most of the class was paying attention to the new kid. Sam could overhear some whispers from Paulina and Star about how he looks sort of cute. And how Dash and Kwan looked at his arms, which were pretty large, having some nice lean but strong looking muscles. Sam liked Ben already, she didn't trust him a lot yet, but a lot more than the A-list folks.

Class had ended, and the rest of the morning for all 4 went fast.

Lunchtime!

Ben found Danny and was making some small talk with him as he blindly followed him over to their lunch table outside. Danny and Sam sat on one side with Ben and Tucker on the other.

Sam found herself remembering what Paulina said about him, Ben was indeed kind of cute. Ben was a very nice person like Danny said, with Sam catching him holding open doors for them as well as many other people that morning.

Tucker, along with everyone else at the table were asking him some questions and just studying Ben from head to toe. Tucker broke the ice first. "So what are you into Ben?"

"Ben finished chewing on some strawberries he brought from home in a bag lunch and answered. "Oh lots of stuff, I enjoy sports a lot, mostly just tennis and swimming. I like computers, I play guitar…"

This got Sam's attention. "Really? You any good?" She asked smiling.

Ben smiled back and sort of chuckled at this remark. "Well, I've been playing for 5 years now well, I suppose one could say I am good, but I really don't like to brag." Everyone was really starting to warm up to this guy. He seemed nice, although didn't quite fit their clique, if you can call it that. They were just the losers.

By this time, Paulina walked over and sat down next to Ben, thus pushing Tucker off the bench.

"Hey, Benji, how's going?"

Ben blushed at what Paulina had just called him. And Sam just made her standard apathetic scowl. She might have just made a new friend and didn't want to lose him to the A-list folk.

"Oh, hey Paulina, how's it uh… uh how's it goin?" Ben said with a nervous smile.

"Do you want to sit over with us? We're a lot more popular than these nerds…"

"He's FINE where he is Paulina! Just leave him alone." Sam said getting angrier with what Paulina had just said.

"That's for Benji to decide…" Paulina cooed scooting closer to him.

Ben took no heed to Paulina's flirting. And politely told her, "Sorry, but I'm fine right here thank you."

Paulina was confused. Did Ben just turn her down? Ben seemed like a real popular person to her, and he just wanted to sit with those freaks? Paulina was shocked and walked away to her table.

Sam grinned as well as Danny, and even Tucker was surprised, as well as rubbing his head from his short fall.

"Why didn't you go with Paulina? I mean she's popular?" Danny asked inquisitively.

"Well, she isn't my friend and she isn't very nice, I remember last year in Mr. Green's class when she made fun of Sam, and that wasn't very nice at all… I just don't like Paulina." Ben said after finishing his turkey sandwich.

_"Wow, this guy is really cool! I think I just found myself another friend…"_

* * *

A/N :there is the 1st chapter ill try to get the 2nd out soon. reviews are uber helpful 


	2. 51

**Alright for the 2 reviewers i had to say, thank you very much: passing4insane, and fakeout-makeout. Im glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And yes, Ben is supposed to be alot like Danny, only he fits in with a lot of different categories of cliques, (nerds, jocks, popular, computers, and losers) this chapter is a little background on Ben and how he is going to receive his powers.**

Disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom, just Ben, Charles, and Laura.

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 2:**

**51**

* * *

The year was 2003. In a little city in the middle of Nevada, a preteen boy of 12 years was running down the street to what you could call his house. 

"_I can't believe it! Oh my gosh, Momma, and Dad are going to be so proud!"_ The little boy thought to himself, smiling with excessive glee, with reflections of light beaming off his metal braces onto the windows of shops as he ran past them. His short dark brown hair blowing in the wind, and his eyes started to water from the rushing air. He finally got to his desired destination and ran up the 3 steps into the apartment complex. The little boy ran up the stairs to the second floor and slowed down to a fast jog to the 8th door on the right.

"MOMMA! I DID IT I DID IT!" Little Ben Harrington screamed into the small apartment hoping to grab her attention.

"What? What did you do Ben?" A middle-aged woman of about 43 said to her son.

"I aced… my… my… math test Momma, I aced it! 105 I got the extra credit too." Little Ben said between gasps for air. He handed the test to his mother to examine, hoping to get more praise.

"Excellent job Ben, I always knew you were great at math." Her mother trailed off.

"Thanks Momma," He said while rushing over to give her a big hug. Ben as a kid was quite tall for his age around 5 foot 7 inches. He was also very well built, between his swimming and tennis lessons; he had a nice body, some definition in his legs, chest, and arms. A smile rose in his already gleaming face as he backed away and grabbed a magnet from the refrigerator. Ben stuck his test on next to many other papers with similar results, like perfect spelling tests, 94 on a few English tests. Ben was a very gifted youngster.

"When is Dad getting home from work?" Ben asked, as his smile faded to a neutral position and curiosity in his voice.

His mother only sighed and put her palm under her chin, looking away from Ben. I don't know sweetie, he has been working late lately."

"That's ok, ooh I really hope he's proud of me."

"He will, Ben, he will. Now go outside and play a little bit, I need to get dinner started."

"What's for dinner Momma?" "_Please don't be meatloaf…not again…" _

"Meatloaf…"

"Awwww…" 

Ben walked out the small apartment barely big enough for his small family of his mom, dad, and himself. He didn't have a room; he just slept on a futon that would fold down at night. Ben didn't mind, but his parents were always concerned, they wanted Ben to have a good life that he deserves.

It was late at night, around 9:30, way past Ben's bedtime, before Ben's father came home.

"Charles, hey honey…" Ben's mom, Laura said quietly to her husband.

"Hey sweetie." Charles replied while kissing her wife on the lips. "Sorry I'm late again." They moved out of the biggest room in the house, the family room, which doubled as Ben's bedroom. You could barely call it big though, it only had enough room for a futon, a coffee table a few end tables, and a small TV. In the second biggest room, which was still uncomfortably small, the master bedroom, Charles and Laura continued their conversation.

"Ben brought home a perfect math test today…"

"That's great, he is going to be somebody someday you know that? I wish I was as smart as him when I was his age, then I wouldn't have to be Johnny pencil pusher for a dying Law firm."

"I know, but he deserves a better life than this. I mean I've slept on the futon before; it's really uncomfortable. But I just have to admire his aditude, he hardly complains, and he does all of his chores, I couldn't ask for a better son. I just wish we didn't have to live in pover…"

Charles put his hand up to cover Laura's mouth. "No, we don't live in poverty, we just have some monetary trouble that's all."

This didn't make her feel any better. She loved her son more than anything.

"Listen Laura, I want you to hear me out on this. I received a letter from the government today at work. It had to do with Ben…"

"What about him, honey?"

"They are interested in meeting him and just running him through a few tests that's all." Charles was lying, he knew what the letter said, and it was more than a few tests. "And we could make a lot of money, if we just give Ben to the gov…"

"What! Give Ben to the government? Are you mad?"

"Listen honey, they would pay us $100,000 for keeping him for one month, that's all one month."

"No, I won't let you take our son and give him away for a month, he's just a kid. I mean, why him anyway?"

"The letter said that it had to do with his genetics, he apparently has an incredibly potent immune system. And they just want to see him that's all. Think about it, after one month, we could give him and ourselves the lives we always wanted."

This awoke Laura's attention. She would do anything for Ben if it were for the best. She wanted to give him things that he wanted, like a bed, a bigger house, and some toys for god's sake.

"Well, I suppose if he's safe then we could let him stay… are you sure he will be safe?"

"Absolutely, the government would take great care of him!" He lied again. Knowing exactly what they wanted with him, he didn't want to use that money for Ben, he wanted to keep it himself. He didn't like his son very much, he always wanted a girl that would grow up to be a model and make millions.

"Well, when does he have to go Charles?"

"Tomorrow, I'll take him to the airport and I'll make sure he is safe as could be…" He said with a reassuring smile. Laura still didn't like this idea, but if she could give him the life he deserved than she would do anything. The couple changed and got ready for bed. They turned off the lights and slept, with both of them dreaming very anxious dreams all night.

* * *

The next morning, Charles woke up extra early and silently got dressed. He went out into the family room where young Ben was sitting up on the rock hard futon watching some Saturday morning cartoons on a small fuzzy screen.

"Hey Ben, I got a surprise for you…"

"Really! What is it?" Ben cried out.

"Shhhh shhh… you got to be quiet or else you won't get it." His dad told him.

"I got to drive you to get you there though so c'mon let's go!"

They got into a run-down station wagon and headed for the nearest gas station. He filled up on gas and ran inside and got some coffee and a bottle of Mountain Dew for Ben. He pulled out his wallet careful not to lose some small capsules in the bottom of the pocket, and paid for the drinks. Ben's father unscrewed the bottle of soda and slipped the pills in, until the dissolved.

He got back to the car, and handed him the soda, Ben's countenance gleamed up with surprise.

"This is for your math test Ben, you did a great job on that, Son." Ben thanked his father as they drove out of the station and down some barren streets.

Ben yawned and fell asleep after quickly chugging the Mountain Dew. Charles smiled as he looked in the rear-view mirror, being glad that the sleeping pills did their job.

He headed down some more barren roads for hours on end, until they reached the middle of the desert with a large fence with barbed wire around it. Charles drove in the gate, and stepped outside his vehicle.

2 men, one of which was carrying a briefcase, and the other with a walkie-talkie, whispering some undecipherable message, greeted Charles. Charles opened the back door and pulled his son out, carrying him over his shoulders, and placed him in the backseat of a black SUV that had just arrived on the scene. Ben was safely secured in the back seat and still asleep.

One of the men gave him a clipboard as Charles started signing dozens of forms. When this was finished Charles was handed a briefcase, which he opened, containing many hundreds of dollar bills. Charles stepped back into his running car and drove away leaving Ben in the back seat of a black SUV. The two men entered the vehicle and proceeded back toward a very large building.

The road towards this building was bumpy, and this caused Ben to bang his head against the black tinted windows. This woke Ben up. He looked out the window seeing nothing but desert and a very large building that he was being driven to. He was too drugged to speak or move that much for that matter, but was still coherent enough to read a large sign imprinted on the side of the building in white bold letters.

**NOW ENTERING AREA 51 GENETIC TESTING FACILITY.**

* * *

**A/N: alright there you go, there is going to be a second chapter explaining how he gets his powers, and how he gets tested, etc. Then by the 4th we are back into present time with Danny, Sam, Tuck and etc. **

**I enjoyed this, sort of seeing how it's hard to believe Ben can be so optimistic, and how much his father doesn't like him, as well has Charles lying to his wife.**

**(Have you hugged your author today? well send a review and it'll make his day!"**


	3. How it all happened

**Alright here is the conclusion of the major flashback/history of Ben's past. No Danny, Sam, Tucker or anyone really in this. This tells how he gets his powers. Somewhat graphic, somewhat repetitive. but gets the job done.**

Disclaimer: i do not own danny phantom, just Ben.

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 3**

How it all happened.

The sight that he just witnessed horrified Ben, his 12 year-old mind couldn't comprehend what was going on at that moment. All he could remember was chugging his congratulatory soda that his father had given him, and then suddenly fell asleep. Ben noticed that the 2 strange men that were driving the vehicle hadn't been aware that he was awake yet.

Ben saw the sign on the side of the building pass, which gave him larger chills down his spine.

"Genetic Testing Facility? What the heck? Where am I why am I in this van? What's going on…"

A large metal door rose up quickly allowing the black SUV to enter the large structure, then quickly closing right behind it leaving an ominous sound of banging metal.

The vehicle same to a sudden halt, and the front doors swung open, and two men walked out the first one handed the clipboard that Ben's father had rigorously signed to a man in a white lab coat, which in turn, walked away. The second man opened up the back door and quickly grabbed an already scared Ben and pulled him across a room, into a chamber that resembled a prison cell. The room was made of concrete walls and floor, with the door made of a stainless steel with a small round window just barely over the reach of Ben's height. There was a cot a toilet, a sink and a small bookshelf with 7 ancient books, one of which was the bible.

Ben was too frightened to think straight, and just listened to the man who threw him in the cell.

"Stay here, and wait for someone to talk to you…" The man trailed off after shutting his door, and walking away.

"What the hell… I mean heck is going on here!" Ben shouted into the empty room, correcting his language through a strict upbringing. Ben, using his optimistic attitude, walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed on of the dusty books.

Ben blew over the top to blow off the dust, and saw the title The Science Behind the Immune system. Ben was confused, he had hoped for it to be some pleasurable fiction to entertain him for the time being. He looked through the other 6 books on the dilapidated piece of furniture. He grabbed the bible and hugged it, and started crying. He was scared; he wanted his mother.

"Mommy… help me… please…" He said with tears running down his face.

Several hours went by, and Ben was getting even more scared by the minute. He pounded on the steel door and screaming for help, it didn't seem to help until the door suddenly swung open causing little Ben to fall on his back on the concrete floor.

"Get up." The man said in a deep raspy voice that sounded like he hasn't had sleep in weeks. Ben obeyed and stood up.

"I understand your name is…" the strange man in a white lab coat searching through a clipboard full of papers. "…Ben Harrington." Ben only nodded and took a step back nervously.

"Well things are going to be different from now on. You're name is 'Test Subject 29' or just 29 for short. You are in a government testing facility in Area 51, a branch that specifies in genetic engineering. You have been specially selected to test some of our experimental projects."

Ben was in shock, and backed away some more. The man summoned 3 guards into the small cell and took Ben to a new room. On the way to the destination that the guards were taking him to, Ben saw horrible mind-blowing images. He saw people, dozens of people, in glass tubes filled with fluid. People were strapped to chairs with gags around their mouths, but he could still hear and feel the blood curdling screams for help.

Ben's mouth was wide open, as well as his deep brown eyes in fear. Was this going to be Ben? The man said he was a test subject, maybe since he was just a little kid; the men wouldn't be so hard on him… he hoped.

The guards dragged him into a room; much more appealing to his eyes, but still scared him. Hell, just being away from his family scared him, let alone being in a top secret testing facility.

Ben was sat down on a chair and once again, another man in a white lab coat sat down in a chair across a desk from him.

"My name is William Alexander, I am in charge of this testing facility. 29, there are some things you are going to have to know. 1st off, you will have 2 meals a day one promptly at 10, another at about 5 in the afternoon. Second, you will remain in the safety of you room at all times unless during testing hours. 3rd: Don't talk to anyone and listen to whatever the faculty here tells you to do." William said in a very intimidating voice.

Ben just nodded and let tears run down his cheek. They stripped him of his clothes, it was nothing much just some dirty old jeans and a cheap t-shirt that was purchased at Wal-mart. He was handed an entirely black one-piece and quickly put it on, under surveillance of rifle-clad guards.

Ben was escorted back to his room where he couldn't sleep on his rock hard cot that was even less comfortable than his futon at home. "I wonder if I'll ever make it back home…"

The next morning at 4 a.m., his door burst open and a pair of guards dragged him out of bed into a room where he was securely strapped to a table. He was stripped of the black one-piece left only in his underwear.

It was dark all around him, except for a blinding light over head that forced him to squint.

He could hear some scientists babbling about something, and then explained to him what they were about to do, casually as if it were routine surgery.

"29, you are here because you have an elevated immune system, meaning that it is preposterously hard for you to get sick. What we are about to do, is test the limits of your immune system and then elevate its power with an experimental drug that will be used by the military."

Ben only nodded out of fear, after the scientist was done explaining. He saw a ridiculously large needle come into view with a glowing blue fluid inside. He was squirming now, trying to get away, but it was no use. The needle penetrated his skin about 4 inches deep, Ben was screaming and tears were running down his face, kicking and flinching around on the cold steel table. When it was all done with, after the bright blue substance was in his body, Ben began to feel ill. He had never felt this feeling before, probably because he had never been sick in his life.

He started to feel ice cold, he was sweating, his eyes were becoming blood shot, and had lost all feeling in his body. He passed out from the immense pain until he woke up feeling wet.

"What the hell was that? What is happening to me? Where am I now? Oh my god somebody help me!"

Ben was floating in a vat of fluid, his eyes were closed, and he still felt an immense pain that he had never in his life experienced. He managed to open his eyes to gaze into the faces of a half dozen scientists studying him. He managed to hear from inside the tank practically inaudible whispers of "He's alive? That's amazing… The polio virus should have affected him more…he is the perfect specimen…"

If Ben had any energy left in him he would have tried to break open the glass tank and escape, but all he could to is fall back asleep trying to escape the pain.

He had been in the tank for nearly two weeks, staying alive via feeding tubes and other tubes connected to him to take care of "Business". There were dozens of other things being poked and prodded into him.

He was finally released from the tank and collapsed onto his cot in his room. He reached for the bible and started reading, hoping to find somewhere something that would help him. But that wouldn't help him much… just his attitude, which wouldn't help that much either.

He lay in captivity in his room for 2 more days before more testing began. He started to feel better from the injection. Ben concluded that it must have contained lethal diseases to test his immune system. He was thankful for it, but cursed it, because he knew that was the whole reason he was there. "Well, better to have it and live through this than have a bad immune system and die at home…" He tried to convince himself, but he wasn't even fooling himself. He wanted to be back home with his mom, and his dad that cared so little about him. Ben didn't know about his dad, but he would be better off not knowing.

Ben was going stir crazy, not having anyone to talk to, so he naturally starting talking to himself trying to stay sane. That logic didn't work too well. He was hungry, he was practically wasting away, and he couldn't even get 3 square meals a day. His metabolism spiked, he was depressed despite his every persistent optimism. And was going to die of malnutrition in a matter of weeks.

He looked at the analog clock bolted into the wall, his eyes had developed an ability to read things in the dark, he learned this through necessity, as he wanted to read his bible during the night, as it was the only calming thing that helped him sleep. He read that it was 2:30 in the morning couldn't sleep. Haunting memories of needles and pain scared his mind. Before he had much more time to writhe in painful memories that just happened days ago, the steel door out of his room was hastily opened as a pair of guards dragged him out of bed.

He learned not to struggle, as it only caused him more pain from the beatings of their nightsticks. But this was earlier than he thought he would be taken from. "Maybe their taking me home today… maybe…"

He thought that every single time he was taken from his cell and put in the testing room. He thought that optimism could help him today… well he wasn't so lucky.

He was dragged onto another cold steel table and strapped down. He was quickly injected with what the scientists called a pain killer, but he knew it didn't help. Ben had no clue what his body was full of now. Drugs, pain, and even more drugs that were forced into him.

"Today is the apex of all your usefulness 29, this is where all of my hard work will pay off."

Ben was outraged at his remark. His hard work? He didn't have to be stabbed and poked and tested on day in and day out, he got to sit back and handle an needle for 2 hours, that's it.

The man explained to him that this was going to be used by the military if it works.

"So it better be a successful test 29, just fair warning, if this doesn't work as planned, you will die."

Then made been petrified beyond all belief. There he was about to be injected with something that will probably kill him.

"Well maybe not, it might work, whatever it does, and besides, I lived through that polio and small pox injections… I could live…" Ben's flawless optimism always found a way to make him less self-conscious about what was going to happen. That was one of the good things about Ben; you could hardly ever get him in a bad mood, although these scientists at area 51 found a way.

The syringe filled with an ominous pitch black fluid inched near him. He was sweating profusely; this isn't how he wanted to die. He wanted to die a hero, his dream was to take a bullet for someone he loved and fade away in a dramatic scene. Alas, his life isn't like daytime soap operas.

The needle penetrated the skin of his neck, and Ben let out a scream of pain. The liquid inside was searing hot and burning him from the inside out. Cries of pain shot from him, tears of pain flowed like rivers out of his eyes, swear words that the devil himself flinched at were spoken. The pain was far too immense.

Ben nearly passed out again from the pain, but he held on, knowing that if blacked out there is a chance he might not wake up… ever. It was tempting, to give up life, to get rid of the pain and vice versa. Ben loved life too dearly to give up on. He wanted to live, to show to the world that he had beaten the odds.

The pain quickly subsided as Ben raised head up from the operating table. His veins were very visible, and were blacker than they should be. The drug must have done what it was supposed to do.

"That drug we just gave you is supposed to increase the potency of you platelets. The cells in your blood that heal up wounds. The drug looks like it has taken full effect." The assistant of the man handed him a long scalpel, which he was closing in on the strapped down arm of Ben. "Let's just see if it works…" The assistant took out a stopwatch and was looking at the scalpel waiting for it to make a cut into Ben.

He screamed and writhed in pain, though not as severe as the injection, but still enough for him to cry his eyes out. He looked at his bicep, which had a 1-inch cut in it, and looked back up at the assistant, who was looking at his bicep as well. When Ben looked down, the cut had stopped bleeding. Ben was shocked. Had the drug worked? Would he be free to go? Ben looked back up the assistant who was quickly taking notes, looking at the arm and at his stopwatch. When Ben looked back down, he realized that the cut had almost completely healed. It was still defiantly there, but it wasn't hurting anymore, it had significantly shrunk in size. He could still feel the pain. He had become used to pain, it didn't bother him as much as it did as the beginning of the whole ordeal, but he still hated it.

He looked up at the scientists which all had grins on their faces, Ben's face was sweaty, red, beat up, and bruised. He Ben had no smile, his eyes were bloodshot, and more rings under his eyes than a 6-year-old tree.

He wanted to get revenge on those who treated him like a lab rat. He couldn't budge from being strapped to the table, but he could squirm enough to start to loosen the straps around his hands. The scientists were too busy congratulating each other. Ben breathed a breath of relief as he pulled his right hand from the strap, he grabbed one of the scalpels from the nearby workbench and used to quickly slash open his left hand free, unaware that he even slashed hand severely.

He quickly got out of the table and made a run for it. He almost made it unnoticed until one of the celebrating scientists spotted him running across the large room.

"Guards! Stop him!"

"Oh, shit…"

The security guards that were patrolling the area quickly spotted him and shot many tranquilizing darts in his direction. Several hit him, causing him to trip, but he quickly got up and ducked around the corner of the hallway. Ben yanked out the darts, with half-inch long needles, and started to feel a little dizzy.

Ben made a run for it. He snuck around the facility, until he made his way to the entrance. He remembered it clearly from first being introduced to this horrible place.

He was dodging out of the way of dozens of guards, and the alarm system was initiated. Soon he would be in deeper trouble. He though fast, and made a quick prayer…

"Dear God, please… help me after all of this hell I have been through… I need a miracle."

He soon heard the sound of hundreds of stomping boots heading towards him. He rushed for one of the black SUV's and jumped in the drivers seat. He found what seemed to be a garage door opener on one of the visors in the vehicle and pressed the button, the large metal door quickly opened and Ben had found his way out of this hell-hole. All he needed to do was turn the keys and…

"Oh shit…keys! I don't have keys…"

Ben wanted to get out and risk running in the desert, but he would die… he quickly looked to the key hole, hoping that he could miraculously hot-wire it when lo and behold, the keys were in the ignition. "Thank you God…" Ben said out of breath, while he turned on the car.

He zoomed out of there as fast as he could, leaving that place for good.

He finally made it to a recognizable road and started driving until he ran out of gas.

After about 4 hours on the barren road, he stopped in some city, got out of the car, and collapsed, ironically, in front of an adoption agency.

2 years later.

Ben was now living in Oregon. He didn't want to leave, but he couldn't go back to his parents. He heard on the news somehow that his dad was under arrest for murder of his son. Which Ben found strange because he was still alive. (Charles couldn't release the info about area 51, so was assumed he murdered him.) His mother commit suicide after all that and Ben wound up in a foster family. He had just hit the pinnacle of puberty when he felt strange. A pain that he only felt 2 years ago soon arose, he fell backward onto his comfortable bed and started to get dizzy. Ben fell asleep, and decided it would have to wait till tomorrow to worry about.

Now present Day.

Ben had gotten used to living in Amity Park. He saw much of the stories of Danny Phantom on the news, and didn't believe a word they said. Ben didn't think that the ghost boy was evil, he saw him do good for the greater cause of the city.

Ben was happy always on the outside, but never had many friends. He was depressed a lot when he came home from school, he was glad he met Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were his first real friends. But the stress was too much for Ben to handle. Memories form area 51 still haunted him, and the loss of both his father and mother didn't help.

His foster parents suspected that something was wrong, and they always tried to help him. Ben turned them down, denying that anything was wrong. His depression had gotten so bad, that he found himself shaving one morning, after his shower with bits of shaving cream still on his face, with his razor in his right hand, staring at the underside of his wrists…

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry he'll be fine! Please, i know this was a somewhat crummy chapter, but i promise next ones will be more DxSxBen. Remember this story is still mostly about Danny, i just need everyone to know the history behind Ben, and how he becomes helpful to Danny.**

Please review! I want constructive criticism... and i know there are some mechanical errors like grammar and spelling. But please, some tips on how to guide this story...

plz and ty


	4. A new kind of Friday

**Alrighty, whoopie! 5 whole reviews! yippee! lol im sorry that seemed rude. anyway here is the next chapter, sorry about the suspenseful ending to the last chapter. I made it so it's not rated M... it's cleaner than i made it sound it might be. **

Dislaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters from the show. Just Ben

**Guardian Angel**

Chapter 4:  
A New Kind of Friday Night

* * *

"Why Dad… why! What did I DO? Momma… please I hope to see you soon…" 

With that said… Ben Harrington took his shaving razor and placed it just underneath the palm of his hand and pressed as hard as he could and ripped down the razor across the backside of his arm. The pain was immense, although he has been through worse… a lot worse. This was a drop in the bucket compared to the Area 51 incident.

His eyes watered from the dull pain and the memories of the past. He missed his mother, and would do anything to see her. His tearful face gazed at the massive cut on his wrist. He cried even more when he saw it stop bleeding before his eyes. He wiped away the blood only to see that the cut was half of the original size.

"Why! WHY CAN'T I SEE YOU MOMMA!" Ben cried in his head. After sobbing for 5 minutes the pain disappeared completely. His gash was almost completely healed, and he stopped crying. He regained his famous optimism and tried to look on the bright side… he was always good at finding sparks of light in the metaphorical dark cave.

"Well…hehe I'm not doing that again… at least I'm alive, and at least Sam, Danny or Tucker, or anyone else will notice this little incident." He put on a little smirk on his face, and went to his closet and slipped on his favorite shirt. Anyone could tell it was his favorite, because he wore it 3 days a week. In reality it wasn't his favorite, he didn't have one, but he only had around 7 shirts to choose from, and didn't want to waste money washing them when they were still perfectly clean.

He put on his Life is Good shirt (copyright by the life is good co.) a shining symbol of his undying optimism and slipped on his jeans. He ran out the door and walked to this bus stop, while crying out "Cya Mom! Bye Dad!" to his foster parents. They found Ben to be a blessing, he was such a good foster son. Did what he was told, no bad habits, good work ethic. In most parents eyes, he could be viewed as almost the perfect child. Ben didn't care about this. He just cared about doing what he needed to do and tried to be happy about it. Ben never liked to see anyone hurt or sad, so often times he could be a pushover, but was wise enough to only let that happem once in a blue moon.

He got on the bus which was about ready to leave the stop with Ben gasping for air trying to catch it. He sat down in the empty seat near the back. He didn't like sitting in the back, because that's where all the kids he didn't like sat. Dash, Paulina, etc. He quietly sat down and tried not to make contact with anyone, attempting not to make conversation, knowing that it would lead to trouble.

_Meanwhile…_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school that Friday morning, because they had the pleasure of being so close to the school.

"So you guys wanna come over to my house again tonight? My parents are going to a business party, and won't be back until.." Sam looked at her watch dramatically, "..late tomorrow.. hehe… we can, watch movies. I just got a new popcorn machine that makes it like 3 times faster, buttery, and fluffier."

"Sure Sam sounds great. I closed the ghost portal this morning so I'm pretty sure we can have a solid night of ghost-free fun." Danny said.

"Why don't you just keep that thing closed all the time?" Tucker asked confused.

"Well, I'd like to but my parents are still looking to catch a ghost and experiment on it…" Danny answered, rolling his eyes.

"Have they even caught one yet? Ever?" Sam chimed in.

"Me… once, but I went willingly though…" Danny snickered back .

They got to school to find Dash, along with the other popular teens laughing. They were in a circle, so Danny and the gang couldn't see what all the hubbub was about. They could hear, however the clear words of "Fight, fight, fight, fight..."

Danny and Sam weaved their way through the crowd leaving Tucker behind the mass of people. Both teen's expression were the same when they saw their recently new friend (compared to the long friendship Danny shared with Tuck and Sam) in the circle along with Dash. Dash had an angry grimace on his face, glaring daggers at Ben, who remained cool with a smirk on his lips, and a raised eyebrow to add to his cocky-ness.

"I'll show you Harring-TOAD! Call me stupid will ya…"

"There is nothing wrong with stating out facts Dash. And here's another fact I'll go ahead and toss at ya, your insults… well, SUCK! Find some new material, you aren't funny, are you really that moronic tonot realize that?" Ben commented while remaining his cool as the angry jock advanced towards him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Danny asked Sam, knowing exactly what her answer would be…

"I don't know Danny, either he fell on his head this morning, or has a death wish…"

Dash reared back his bulky muscular arm, and Ben held up his rather comparatively scrawny fists up for defense. Dash let out a deadly scream of rage as he flung his fist at Ben's face. Sam noticed that Ben let down his fists, letting Dash punch him as hard as he could in the nose.

"Ha! Call me stupid will ya…" Dash said defiantly.

Ben took his thumb and ran it under his nose. He looked at it and saw a tiny trace of blood. He sniffed up any remaining blood into his sinus and just smiled. Knowing that it would take just seconds for his chemically enhanced blood to heal up. He felt hardly any pain, but more than he expected.

"I'm ready Dash.. You gonna punch me or just stand there and look retarded?" Ben said gaining more confidence. Dash just stood there in awe… He had knocked out Kwan in one punch before, and now this kid was taking it like it was nothing. Dash let out 2 more jabs, Ben caught the first one with his palm, and he ducked his head to the left, letting the second punch slam into the nearby locker.

Ben wanted to do this since 7th grade. He took his hand with Dash's fist inside of it, and slammed Dash's fist into his mouth, making bleed a little. Dash stood there, no, he fell to his ass in shock.

"If you say you're not a moron, then why did you just hit yourself?" Ben said to the easily defeated jock laying on his back on the cold hallway.

The crowd had grown a lot since the fight started. And erupted in cheers after Ben had knocked Dash on his butt.

"Holy cow Danny! Did you see that! I never knew Ben was that strong, I could never tell…"

"I know Sam… wow, I mean I couldn't even do that… well the other half of me could… and did you see him take that punch. That would have knocked almost anyone unconscious!" Danny replied to Sam with the same enthusiasm as her. The crowd has dispersed, except for a few girls, mostly Paulina and Star, flirting with Ben.

Ben was happy that girls were noticing him, but wasn't too glad that they were Paulina and Star. "Wow Benji, I never you were so brave, and strong." Paulina cooed while running her hands across his chest.

Star was playfully running her fingers up Ben's arm and said flirtatious lines similar to Paulina's.

Ben was embarrassed as was glowing a slight shade of red. He noticed Sam and Danny walking down the hall, and wanted to talk to them. He politely left the 2 girls, it was hard due to their grasping of shoulder's and wrists… He finally budged free, and apologized for leaving. He caught up with Danny and Sam and asked how they were doing…

"Oh, no complaints… you"

"Same here, just dandy… heehee, how about you Sam? What's up?" Ben said turning his head to the beautiful goth girl.

"I'm just peachy, Ben." She said with a giggle. "And not much, just planning my night at my place tonight with Tucker and Danny… you wanna come?"

This got Danny's attention. It was always just the three of them, it was tradition. Having a fourth would change things. It might not be as fun. He got a discouraging look on his face but didn't change anything.

"Really? You mean it? Wow that would be great! Thanks Sam!" Ben said shooting her an affectionate smile.

"Hey can you bring your guitar tonight? I've never seen anyone play it live… except at concerts… 'and Ember unfortunately…' " Sam said smiling back with hope in her lilac eyes.

"Sure no problem! I mean… if Danny and Tuck don't mind."

Danny shook his head no andwas about to ask Ben about his fight with Dash, but thought it could wait till lunch or tonight if it needed.

The bell had rung and everyone went to their classes. Sam, Danny, Ben, and Tucker who just met up with them walked to English. When they got there, the class went silent as everyone turned up and stared at Ben. He stood there a little anxious, not sure what was going on.

"Well, well Mr. Harrington, it seems like you had a little incident with a Mr. Baxter this morning…"

Ben's head dropped, knowing that he was going to get detention, he raised up again and told Mr. Lancer, "Yea… and I know I deserve detention, but let me tell you first that Dash started it by calling me names and picking on me all morning, I was just defending myself, he was the one that punched me."

"He punched you? Where you look clean as a whistle from where I'm standing, now Mr. Baxter on the other hand…" He gestured towards his empty seat, Ben assumed he was in the nurse's office.

"That's three days detention Ben… and I'm writing to your parents"

This made Ben hurt worse than the detention or the name calling Dash had put him through. He hated to make his foster parents upset, he tried his best to be a good son to them. He was a great one, but he strived for perfection, since he knew he was capable of reaching it.

He sat down and was downtrodden the rest of the day and during detention, when he found out Danny had it as well. (surprise surprise!) They talked the entire time, without Lancer's permission of course, and that cheered Ben up a little bit.

Danny really wanted to bring up the subject about the fight, but just wanted to wait till later that evening. Danny was just in awe about Ben's strength. He didn't think that Ben could be so strong. But to give a fair chance, he has never seen his muscles, Ben always wears incredibly loose-fitting shirts and couldn't really tell from his pants. That made Danny wonder if he had any muscle. He had been fighting ghosts for over a year now, and well he must have been to busy to notice any sort of improvement.

_Later that night._

'Ooh I just can't wait for tonight… I hope Ben has fun, I mean of course he will right, he's hanging out with his friends right? That's better than being alone on a Friday.'

Sam was preparing for the night all alone with her 3 teenage hormonal male friends. From an outward point of view, one could see this as a very uncomfortable night for Sam. But she knew that they didn't like her like that, and would trust her life with them… well maybe not Tucker…

Sam laid out the movies so they could easily make a selection. She fluffed the pillows on the massive couch and polished the lens of the projector. She never took these precautions before, but that's probably just because they are having someone new over.

They had been friends for Ben for about 3 months and have gotten very attached, he fit right in with them. They shared all their secrets with him, and vice-versa, even just a couple weeks ago, they explained Danny's huge secret about his powers. Ben was impressed and promised to keep it secret. And that was good enough for Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Sam knew she had a little crush and Danny, and lately maybe even more. She was sure that Ben noticed it too, and even started acting a lot like Tucker, making some jokes that only Sam, and for some reason Danny didn't understand.

And lately, she started to feel something towards Ben too. She loved Danny though and kept on having to make those thoughts to convince herself. Although that incident where he beat up Dash without even trying impressed her greatly. It was about time he had what was coming to him. It made her feel a feeling similar to what she had towards Danny. She felt as if she could be safe with him.

"No, Sam, Bad… Danny is the most sincere sweet person on the planet. You know that! Why do I think those things about Ben, he's just a good friend that's all."

_Ben's House…_

Ben had to explain to his parents about the incident at school. He told the truth and how he was just defending himself. He rarely got in trouble so his foster parents took it easy on him and only grounded him for the weekend, starting when he gets back from Sam's.

Danny told him in detention that these things last all night so he should be some PJ's or something.

Ben took this to heart and packed up a dark purple duffel bag with some pajama pants and a spare shirt. He put his toothbrush in one of the pockets along with his retainer that he never wears, just incase he decides to wear it.

Just before he left, he remembered that Sam requested that he bring his guitar. He was glad she did, because he really wanted to show his friends and have them learn more about them… hell, he might even let out some of his past if they got into some serious secret giving…maybe…

He had a magnificent acoustic guitar. He had saved up for years and paid half the difference with his foster parents for his only birthday present last year. It was an Ovation (sorry about product placement) it had a beautiful rounded body, with comfortable curves and a radiant wooden face. There was a shimmering mother of pearl design around the sound hole in the body, along with mother of pearl circles on the mahogany neck. He polished it thoroughly and carefully placed it in its velvet-lined case.

Ben then gathered the rest of his things and started to walk out the door. He yelled good-bye to his parents as he crossed the threshold and started down the path to his friends house.

Danny met up with Tucker outside Sam's front door and saw Ben one or two blocks away carrying some stuff. They saw him and waved as they walked into her mansion. Ben finally got to her friend's house and opened the door, the aroma of fresh pizza captivated him. After he was done marveling the scent of the pizza, he took in his surroundings and nearly dropped his guitar case on the floor. His eyes were wide and he mouth a little ajar. Ben placed his stuff carefully on the ground and looked back to Sam who was chewing on some pizza.

"This is where you live? This is where we are staying tonight?" Ben said with a smile.

"Yes, and you betcha…" Sam replied, returning the grin back to Ben.

They all had made some small talk and wandered to the theatre. Ben really wasn't interested in watching movies, and knowing Sam, he definatly didn't want to watch what she was going to offer. Ben would rather watch a bad comedy with only 4 good jokes in the entire 90 minute showing than watch a horror where little boy's head's are chopped off and little girls are raped and stabbed in the eyes.

He mentioned this to Sam, she only chuckled and tried to reply something witty.

"First off Ben, it's not rape… it's surprise sex…"

Tucker then chimed in behind him startling Ben, "SURPISE!" (A/N: this is just a random joke from some of my friends it's not supposed to be offensive in any way, so if I offened anyone, I truly am sorry.)

This gave everyone a good laugh and made Ben to start to make himself at home. He took his stuff to the theatre.

He was behind Tucker, Danny, and Sam who only had small draw-string bags with a pair of pants. Ben only smiled as she saw Danny play around with Sam, and she playfully punching his shoulder in response to a joke he had told her.

"Why aren't they together yet? Heh, well I guess cluelessness and shyness don't work very well I suppose." Ben said quietly to himself as he walked down the steps to the theatre where he could clearlyhear abad joke Tucker had just made…

* * *

A/N: well that's a better ending that last chapter's lol. so anyway summary of the next chapter right here: Ben plays guitar andaccidently swoons Sam. Ben reveals what happend that day with Dash, and talks about his incident with area 51.

Review please! i want to hear what everyone thinks ofthis, keep on going? or just quit before i waste too much time.

K.I.T.H.N...out


	5. Sharing Secrets

**Alright, sorry about this being a little shorter, but if your attention span is the same as mine at the moment, i suppose you could thank me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own show. I own Ben...(awkward...) **

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5:**

Shared Secrets

Ben couldn't help but smile when he saw the disaffected expressions at Tucker's attempt at being funny. He stealthily placed his belongings behind the massive couch, which by the way was striking even more awe into Ben.

The trio quickly spotted Ben, and the should-be-couple smiled at him, as their wish for someone who was much more fun to hang around with Tucker. Not to diss Tucker, but his jokes weren't exactly the most…well, FUNNY. All of his jokes were inside jokes… I mean REALLY inside…that only he knew. Like I said, REALLY inside…

"So…what's the plan guys?" Ben asked with an excited grin on his face.

"Well… we could watch a movie, but we've already seen all these half a dozen times." Sam trailed off.

"Nah, it's ok, none of these really appeal to my…uh interests." Ben said politely.

"I thought as much hehe, well why don't you just play your guitar for us or something." Sam said trying not to sound too excited, although she didn't fool Danny. He didn't understand why Sam, or any girls for that matter were so impressed with some loser playing 4 chords on his guitar.

"Yea Ben, whip out that sucker!" Tucker said with a similar amount of enthusiasm as Sam.

Danny was really the only one that wasn't really wanting for Ben to hog Sam's attention. He would deny himself to admit that he was jealous, though a third party could easily say he was.

Ben blushed a little and opened up the 5 locks to his case. He carefully opened up the brown top to the case and gracefully pulled out the guitar. It was his baby, and would treat it like one.

He sat down on the massive, yet incredibly comfortable couch and practically melted into it. Ben regained his composure and adjusted his guitar on his lap. He plucked a few strings to check the tuning, he was set.

Meanwhile, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all got some big, fluffy pillows from the corner of the room. Sam rushed the fastest and placed the pillow on the ground and promptly sitting upon it, leaving the two boys in her dust finally catching up to her.  
Ben had known his newfound group of friends for a few months, and has never seen Sam so perky like this. Although just to be fair, what went on in her rebellious teenage mind could never be predicted.

Danny wasn't expecting much, maybe just a couple songs that were played horribly and then Sam would reject him and give Ben a "Just Friends" speech. Then Sam would cuddle up with Danny on the couch, then the rest would leave. Giving some quality time to the duo. Danny thought this blindly for several moments before realizing what he had just dreamt.

"_No…she is just my friend…she's just my really attractive, smart, caring, loving friend…OH STOP IN DANNY!"_ He thought to himself.

Ben was still nervous, he had never really played in front of anyone except his foster parents, and they were barely listening. He knew he was pretty good, but nerves can do anything to anyone.

"Well, heh heh.. I suppose I could play a little something by my idol. Anyone familiar with John Mayer?"

Sam smiled a toothy smile and gave an incoherent girly squeal.

"Well, at least one of you has.. Heh heh."

Danny was actually impressed by his musical talents. He began to play a riff of notes that he could recognize from what he heard from the radio…

Ben was gaining more confidence as he saw Sam whisper: Why Georgia. In which he only nodded, and began to sing.

Sam was enjoying herself thoroughly. She closed her eyes and laid on her tummy (I prefer that over stomach, or belly). She let Ben's music calm her down from her anxious mood, and his surprisingly soothing voice bring it back into a state of restlessness.

Ben was glad everyone was entertained. He finished the song, and was fidlin' around on the neck of the guitar hitting some random notes has he began to speak with his friends.

"So whaddya think?"

"BENJI! That was awesome! Wow! I never knew you could do that!" Sam blushed, as did Ben when she accidentally called him that.

"Uh..heh heh, thanks Sam, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Cool man, what else can you play? Anything more upbeat? Like a nice dance song…" Tucker winked in Ben's direction, insisting for the should-be-couple to get up and dance.

He only smiled back and knew exactly what he was wanting. "Well here is a piece I wrote not too long ago."

Ben had a feeling that they wouldn't dance together like his and Tucker's ambitions, but at least it's something that will bring them closer together.

Ben played an upbeat tune, and got all three of the listeners swaying back and forth. He tried to get Sam's unusual gaze off of him and onto Danny, who was gazing at Sam lovingly. Ben stared directly into Sam's eyes, while still trying to remember the name of his song. He never realized until that very moment that her eyes were easy to get lost into. But he snapped out of it, and kept shifting his eyes from her eyes to Danny's. And even cocked his head back and forth trying to get Sam to notice Danny.

Eventually he succeeded. Sam turned her head to her right and behind to see Danny quickly turning away. She also caught the sight of his upper teeth clenching shut on his bottom lip, and his cheeks roar into a fiery red.

Sam smiled back at Danny, and he could see from the corner of his eye. Sam also blushed a little and scooted closer to him, leaving her warm pillow to the cold carpet next to Danny.

Tucker as well as Ben were smiling up a storm, and mentally gave each other high-fives.

"He's pretty good ain't he Sam?" Danny whispered, not wanting to disrupt Ben.

"Ya, he is…" Sam trailed off, looking down at the pillow that Danny was sitting on.

After about a half an hour of playing, Ben grew tired and put the instrument away, and rejoined everyone on the massive couch. He knew all about his friends, he loved his friends, and as far as he knew, they loved him back.

Ben thought about it long and hard, and decided this would be the night to show him his powers as well as reveal his horrendous past in which he acquired those powers. He preped himself, because he knew that he would visit a place in his mind that he dreadfully wanted to forget. I mean it only seemed fair, he knew about Danny's powers and how he got them, and has seen them in action, even went ghost hunting once.

"This is it…"

"Hey guys…I uh…I mean there is something I need to tell you." Ben said, not looking any of his friends in the eyes.

"Sure Ben, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, you know how we made ourselves promise not to hide anything from each other?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"…well, there is something that I've been hiding, and this is a good time to tell you guys. It's about how I got adopted and how I moved here to…Amity Park." He said this with his eyes beginning to moisten. Ben wiped his eyes clean and told himself to be a man, that it'll be over in 5 minutes.

"You see, my dad never really loved me. And uh, well he sold me off to a secret testing place in Nevada…" He said this half expecting for his friends to laugh, but he only got sympathetic remarks from them, and nodding their heads, begging for him to continue.

Ben didn't want to continue, he just sighed and ran his hands through his dark, thick, messy hair. A silent tear fell down his soft cheek and he continued. He went on and on explaining what they did to them, and he cried harder and harder the more he went on. He went on explaining how he got no sleep and read his dilapidated bible each night. How he was injected with dozens of lethal diseases. How he could barely feel things the way he could due to these injections. The poking and prodding raced back into his memory

He could now see himself in a large glass vat full of a fluid. He remembered the taste of it. Tasted like blood. He went on crying and explaining about his last day there, how he could heal rapidly and etc, etc. How he broke out, and how he wound up collapsing in front of an adoption agency.

Sam was the first one to come over and give him a comforting hug. The others were still in shock from his story. Was he telling the truth?

"And that's sorta how I stood up to Dash today… I could barely feel his punch, and I don't bleed very easily…" Ben explained after leaving Sam's sympathetic embrace.

"And if you want more proof…" Ben leapt over the top of the couch and reached into his bag and pulled out his pocket knife. "Let me show you…"

Ben opened it up and lifted up the hem of his pants. He made a small cut that drew a decent amount of blood, and his friends, especially Sam were shocked.

"BEN what are you doing?" Sam cried and quickly snatched out her hand, taking his knife. By the time she was going to scold him for cutting himself, she looked back down at his leg. It had stopped bleeding. It took around a minute, but they watched in awe as his leg fully healed.

"Didn't that hurt?" Tucker asked.

"A little… but it's nothing compared to what I've been through before." He said smiling the first time in a while.

They were all amazed at this…Ben must have been telling the truth. They just saw proof before their very eyes.

Ben used his trademark optimism and had a major mood swing. "Well…im getting hungry again? Sam, let's order some more pizza and we can get down to watching some movies!"

Sam heartily accepted, and everyone was happy now that Ben was.

* * *

A/N: well there we are. chapter 5. Ben told his secret, had a little trace of DxS fluff, and trust me... no matter what it seems like i'll do with this story. Im a die-hard DxS fanatic, and would die before this story is otherwise. 

OOh danny is sorta jealous...teehee. lucky for me, he wont half to be...its so good to control everything in a story. lol

RnR! please.


	6. Growing Pains?

**Alright, after long wait, i finally updated. Sorry bout it, but ive been busy/lazy, whatever you wanna call it. But i thought this was an interesting chapter to bring out Ben's new power.I appologize still, but i have to explain everthing about Ben, because he hasn't been fortuneate enough to be in any episodes of the show... lol but i just have to make sure everyone knows whats goin on...**

**disclaimer: do i have to keep repeating myself? i don't own danny phantom! quit buggin me!**

**Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 6:**

**Growing Pains?

* * *

**

Ben got his wish, as Sam hit the number 6 on her cell phone speed-dial. She must have known the lady on the other line pretty well, due the only words that escaped her lips were.

"It's Sam, need 2 large pepperoni's, thanks Jill."

"Well actually Sam, I was thinking about going back upstairs to the rest of the pizza in the fridge…" Ben told Sam in a 'I-should-have-told-you-sooner' sort of voice. Sam chuckled slightly and went ahead and tipped the delivery boy as she took the pizza's that arrived several minutes later.

The gang somehow found enough room in their iron stomachs to wolf down two more pizzas, Sam of course peeling off the pepperoni. The rest on the night went like they normally do for the original trio, except for the added weight of an extra guy. They all watched some scary, mind-wrenching movies, ate boatloads of fluffy, buttery popcorn; and bowled around 6 games of bowling.

Ben was actually pretty good, despite the fact that he rarely bowled. He just figured it was this natural concentration and decent arm strength.

More of the gangs usual hijinks went along as unplanned and they quickly wore themselves down. Danny was the one to instigate "sleepy-time" as he liked to call it, not because he was too dreadfully tired, but because he saw more and more often of Sam's clumsy "come-ons' onto Ben. Although they weren't really come-ons, but rather Sam was 'accidentally bumping into' Ben. She'd always sit right next to Ben instead of Danny. She'd pay a little bit more attention to him, and clueless as they might say, Danny saw all of this.

"fake yawn So how bout we hit the sack already? Its 4 in the morning, and I got to do my bi-daily patrol of the city." Danny lied to his friends.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right man, I need to do stuff tomorrow.." Tucker looked at his watch, "I mean today…"

Sam pulled out some sleeping bags from a nearby closet, along with some real fluffy pillows. She passed them out to the guys, giving the last one to Ben, along with a sly smile said "Good night Ben."

"G'night Sam. Good night Tuck… Danny."

"Night Ben." Danny and Tucker replied on cue.

Danny was a little upset that Sam didn't say 'Good night Danny' But rather a "g'night guys."

What really got Danny mad was when he could almost hear an inaudible whisper of "Sleep tight Benji."

Danny felt his heart drop a little when he heard this. "I guess this is what's going to happen if I wait too long. Jazz was right, I need to make a move…soon."

Most everyone had pleasant dreams that night, especially Sam. She had a pleasant one involving Danny and Ben. They were fighting over her. Danny would use his ghost powers to fight Ben, but he would just get back up after his ghostly assaults, and fight back. It was a strange dream, but she enjoyed seeing boys fighting over her, even if it was only in her dreams.

The gang got about 5 hours of sleep, waking up around 9:30. All the guys had things to do that day, so they left Sam all to her lonesome. She got bored after an hour in the quiet house so she thought she would do something she hasn't done in ages: write in her diary.

Sam walked the marble staircase to her room. It was dark, even with the lights on, due to all the black and gothic appearance of the whole room. She sat down in her comfortable chair and bent over to look through countless drawers that the desk had. She finally found a black book with some torn up pages. Success. Sam pulled it out, and hastily grabbed a black pen.

Meanwhile…

Ben was walking home from Sam's. He didn't know quite how to act after how Sam acted the previous night.

"_Does she like me? I mean I know she likes me, but….grrrr_" He was frustrated Ben had a lot on his mind and didn't want to deal with it at the moment.

Lately, Ben had been feeling a constant pain all throughout his body. It didn't make sense to him. The accident should have prevented all this pain. It wasn't a sharp pain like being stabbed or shot, but more of an ache that couldn't be relaxed. Like he had just got done wrestling Thor, or the incredible hulk. All his muscles hurt like hell, and he had a massive headache. This all seemed to get worse and worse. Ben felt like he was going to black out. He felt that this had to do with him going through puberty, his step mom said that he'd have some growing pains, and he didn't know how right she was.

Ben was on the verge of collapsing, his legs were getting weaker by the second and he was sweating profusely, even though it was un seasonably cold. He finally managed to reach he house, Ben dropped his guitar case and clothes on the floor and proceeded to faint upon the couch.

Fortunately for him, his parents were grocery shopping, so he wouldn't be bombarded with questions, knowing that whatever his answer might be, they'd blame Sam, Danny, and Tucker.

He woke about a half an hour later, still pretty groggy. His body seemed to be in less pain, but he still had a massive headache. Ben managed to get some aspirin from the kitchen cabinet, get a glass of water and get the pills down his throat. He laid his glass of water down and tried to get his focus straight. Ben waddled back over the couch and laid down again. He couldn't imagine what was causing this. Ben had never went through any sort of pain this immense since the incident.

Meanwhile…

Danny was angry. Well, not really, just jealous. But when Danny was jealous, it was hard to distinguish it from anger. He wished that Sam was subtly flirting with him, he wished Sam would always sit uncomfortably close to him, he wished that Sam could love him back.

Danny patrolling over the park when a familiar blue wisp of air was blown out his mouth. He stopped suddenly hovering over some trees when he heard some screams coming from behind him. Danny quickly turned around and unsheathed the Fenton Thermos from behind his back only to hear the familiar call of…

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! RUN AWAY IN FEAR AS I DESTROY THIS CITY WITH MY SPECTRAL POWER OVER ALL OBJECTS SQUARE AND RECTANGULAR! BEWARE!"

Danny only smiled, as he just thought where to put all his aggression. He put the thermos back, and just flew in the direction of the pudgy specter. His hand glowed a bright green as his thoughts about Ben and Sam grew in his mind. He let loose some ecto-blasts flowed by some kicks and punches. The Box Ghost was terrified and started to fly away in horror.

Danny only smiled more as he went invisible flew ahead of him, and reappeared, stopping the fleeing ghost in his tracks.

"PLEASE DON'T IMPRISON ME ON YOUR CYLINDRICAL PRISON! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!""

"Please… what do you call that big rant about destroying the city 2 minutes ago?" Danny smirked, uncapping the thermos.

Before the Box Ghost could answer, a bright blue light appeared, and the ghost was sucked in into the thermos, squelching his plans to rule over all objects square and rectangular.

"Phew… I feel a lot better, maybe I should just keep you in here so I can fight you whenever I want." Danny joked, he wouldn't really, because that would be doing something Dash would do, and that was a priority on Danny's "Must Avoid List".

Back at Ben's house, Ben finally got up from the couch and had decided to take a walk around town to ease his troubled mind. He kicked a soda can with his foot, listening to the clanking noise it would make as it randomly rattled around the concrete. Ben's head felt a lot better, it was clearing up, it was calm, silent, quiet…

"HELP! MEE!" some lady cried.

"Shut up and give me your purse bitch!" Ben heard this and started running towards the voice. He followed it to a nearby alley where he saw a man with a knife lunge a woman, take a purse from her fallen body and run away.

On instinct he ran to her. Ben looked down into her eyes that were filled with tears of pain. She had been stabbed in the arm twice, and was clenching on to the wounds for dear life.

He knelt down to her.

"Ma'am? Are you ok? What happened?" He asked gently placing his hand on hers to console her.

"Someone mugged me.. Call 911 quick… tell them I was stabbed in the upper arm twice…" She looked down at her arm with a baffled look and continued… "at least I thought I was." She removed her hand from her wounds only to see nothing but few traces of blood, no wounds, no scars even.

Ben had already rushed to the nearest payphone, because he hadn't gotten a cell phone yet, and dialed 9-1-1. After his adrenaline slowed, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. With his ear to the receiver still, he looked down at his arm and let the phone fall out of his grasp, he didn't even hear the operator yell out "Hello? Is anyone there? Is there an emergency?" As it was dangled by his legs.

He was in awe by what he witnessed on his arm, 2 deep cuts about half in inch in length, in the exact spot the lady claimed she had been stabbed…

The only words Ben could udder were.. "_Holy shit…"

* * *

A/N: ooh suspenseful sort of. I updated, sorry again about the long update. I was too lazy, and had a lot of distractions. sorry again. So basically Ben just absorbed someones injuries... interesting...very interesting... i wonder how this could possibly help Danny... hmmm hmm hmmm... and looks like Sam has some internal conflicts with her love life. More details, along with her diary entry coming up in chapter 7._

please RxR... it makes me all fluffy inside.


End file.
